


'Cause You and I, We're Alive

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, JUST EVERYONE LOOKING OUT FOR JEMMA, Minor Injuries, POV Female Character, Post Self Control, Sad, Serious Injuries, Women Being Awesome, Women Looking Out For Each Other, post 4x15, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After the events of the day, Jemma wants to be alone. Elena, meanwhile, has a different idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So no FitzSimmons in this one. Just everyone helping Jemma in this... It's different. Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for checking out, hope you enjoyed. Title from Outlines by All Time Low

It wasn’t long after they had settled Daisy and Jemma into the Framework that something went wrong. Jemma started to seize, her body shaking.

“What’s happening?” Piper asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice, but failing too. There were so few of them left now, and if Jemma, if anything happened to her... it wouldn’t be good.

Elena moved towards the screen showing Jemma’s vitals, they were spiking, dangerously high. “We need to pull her out.”

Piper turned her attention to the Inhuman. “We do?”

Elena nodded. “Daisy’s fine, Jemma’s not. Remember what Jemma said, if they die there, they die here?”

Piper cursed. “We need to pull her out.”

Elena nodded, already working on the tablet that Jemma had left with emergency instructions when her limps stopped shaking. Before anyone could let out a breath of relief, there was a long monotonous tone. Her heart rate monitor had flat lined.

“Get her out of there now!” Piper said, panic obvious in her voice now.

“I’m trying,” Elena muttered, through gritted teeth, trying to disconnect Jemma from the Framework before… before. “Now!”

Piper removed the headpiece and waited one moment, two moments, three moments, then….

Jemma shot up, panting heavily and shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears streaming down her face.

“Jemma?” Elena asked, concern laced heavily in her voice. “Jemma?”

Jemma didn’t answer, just tried to compose myself. “I’m…” she began, unable to continue. She took in a long shaking breath. “I’m dead.” Her voice was low and soft. “I’m dead there.”

Piper and Elena shot a look at each other, as Jemma ripped the equipment of her, the heart rate monitor, the beeping now going silent again with nothing to read. She allowed her legs to dangle over the edge for a moment before standing up.

Her legs immediately buckling under her.

“Agent Simm… Jemma,” Piper said, her voice soft. She could only guess at just how much Jemma had been through, and didn’t want to push her any further that she already was. She was already so close to breaking point, and no one wanted to be the one to push her past it.

Silence came from the biochemist who was still on the ground, who was composing herself before pushing herself up to her feet again, taking two stumbling steps forwards and leaning against the wall.

“Jemma?” Elena asked this time, taking a step forward, but Jemma turned away from her, obviously wanting to be alone.

“Please,” Jemma finally said, the sobs now audibly escaping her. “Please… I just… I just want to be alone.” She shook her head.

Elena remained where she was, but Piper took a step back, knowing Jemma would want to be alone after all she had been through, after all she had discovered.

After some time, and with a tremendous amount of effort that no one even knew Jemma had left, the Brit managed to stumble down one of the corridors, using the wall for support, muttering under her breath, sobs breaking through every so often.

Elena went to take a step forward once Jemma was out of sight but Piper gave her pause. “I don’t think… I don’t think you should go. She wants to be alone.”

Elena shook her head. “Just because she wants to be alone doesn’t mean she should be alone.” And with that she followed the path that Jemma had taken.

It didn’t take long for Elena to find Jemma. Her legs must have given out under her again, as she was leaning against the back wall of Zephyr One. She was picking at something on her leg but turned her attention to Elena when she heard the other woman coming.

“I thought you would want some company,” Elena gave as a way of explanation as she took a seat next to Jemma.

Silence.

“I though you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I killed him.”

Her voice was soft and small, and broken. “I killed him. I stabbed him again and again and again… and nothing… it didn’t work.” She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. “I killed him.”

“No.” Elena’s voice was stern. She had seen May comfort Simmons before, and since the older woman wasn’t there and Daisy was in the Framework she had to do what she could for the scientist. “It wasn’t him. It was a LMD.”

“But it felt so real. He… he knew everything about me, everything about Fitz. It was…” She was shaking.

“But it wasn’t him. It… It hurt you Jemma. You did what you could, and you’re alive. That’s all that matters to us. You’re here and alive. And we’re going to rescue them.”

“You really think we can do that?” Her eyes were wide, pleading and full of a pain and agony that shouldn’t have resided in them.

Elena nodded, and reached over, taking one of Jemma’s hands in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I know you can. You and Daisy, you’re two of the strongest woman I know. And if anyone can do it, you can.”

Jemma remained motionless. “I’m glad you’re here. I don’t think… I don’t think I can do it without you.”

Elena gave a small smile. “We’re going to rescue them. Mace. Coulson. May. Mack…”

“And Fitz.”

Elena nodded. “We’re going to get them back and put a stop to AIDA, to Radcliffe.”

Jemma nodded, tears glistening in her eyes as Elena repeated the statement. “We’re going to get them back.”

Jemma allowed herself to sink to Elena’s arms, to be brought into her embrace as she sobbed, allowing the emotions of all that happened to escape her. She twisted her fingers into the fabric of the other woman’s clothes as the Inhuman ran her hands up and down her back, rocking them back and forth as she murmured comforting words into Jemma’s ears.

Because, no matter what, everything was going to be okay.

They were going to do this.

And they weren’t going to let AIDA and Radcliffe win.

**Author's Note:**

> I've two more ideas that can fit in with all we know about canon, that I can plot, I will probably write more over the six week hiatus. Thanks for checking out. If you want to scream at me or stalk me on Instagram, I'm agentsofsuperwholocked there. I finally got a profile pic. *Nods*


End file.
